A system that automatically identifies new businesses based on data sampled from a data stream representing data collected from a variety of online sources (e.g., websites, blogs, and social media) is an example of a system that processes dynamic data. Analysis of such dynamic data typically is based on data-driven statistical models that depend on consistent data quality, yet dynamic data is inherently inconsistent in its quality.
Current methods for dynamic data quality assessment exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.